supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
Full-Force
Full-Force is the realization of one's infinite life, potential or will and their ability to overcome their limitations in one or both areas temporarily. There are also versions of going full-force that involve the spark directly. Going Full-Force Due to the existence of Demons, Angels, and Djzinn it is nearly impossible for souls to realize their full power as they come to believe they are less than they truly are and are limited by how their minds work, locking them into a lower state of being. These limits are broken temporarily when one goes Full-Force allowing immense power and access to new knowledge while one is in the state. The Full-Force states are mostly limited to races of man with some exceptions, however this is because other than Raith, races of men are the only beings who have an infinite value in any of The Three Core Concepts. For Full-Force to be achieved, one must first realize and then overcome their soul's greatest flaw. Often once realization happens depending on Will, or Potential the soul poses it's own test, this test often involving past events leading up to the current chain of events. So it is not only a choice to overcome the flaw, but also a choice to alter history so the events leading up to it happen at all. Little is known about the possibility of history being changed, as the only information has come from those who have achieved Full-Force and thus a time when history was changed to avoid it cannot be known. It is also theorized that the unbound soul is what would change history as it is technically possible with infinite will or potential. Those who have gone Full-Force have also claimed that this test of their soul is carried out by The Spark itself, however the truth of this event is unknowable by nature as it seems to take place out of reality or within the soul or mind of the person. Full-Force is not an easy state to achieve, and most of the time the need to obtain it affects how likely you are. If events seem to converge on a person the stress on their soul to change is greater and thus the chance of overcoming their flaw and going Full-Force is much greater. A great example of this is seen with The Gramani, which always go Full-Force at some point in their story, and in fact it's believed necessary for them to become a gramani in the first place. Times of great stress and of importance can also help push someone to go Full-Force, such as a deciding moment in the history of a universe. It is also less common for one to go Full-Force in a universe not connected with others, or those who don't know of existence beyond their universe. Full-Force in beings without infinite in a concept While incredibly rare it is possible for beings such as Kin and even Celestials using workarounds or by simply rising to Full-Force of the spark. Workarounds include things such as forcing reality to accepting one as a man, or by becoming a man. It is unknown how exactly this happens however it has been accomplished, namely by ZIP.Ø. There is also the possible recursive effect of a situation causing one to loop their will and potential to raise their will and potential and so on until it reaches near infinite levels. So in actuality any beings can go full force it's just much more common for Man. Outfit When one goes full-force they indeed get an outfit usually. It's believed this is a subconscious effect of one's unlocked concept and is simply something one thinks is supposed to happen so it happens. The outfit is often based off the motif of the full-force and what a person usually wears or is wearing. Armor Another possibility is for one to 'unlock' the ability to manifest Orichalcum though their increased ability in an aspect. This usually manifests as a weapon or armor of incredible quality, and usually disappears when one reverts from full-force, though it can persist. Types of Full-Force This state has also been known to take themes other than just Full-Force of one of the aspects of the spark. While those are the main themes they often have another motif involved, like full-force of certain elements of nature and reality. Other examples include Gramani going full force of their Shaper aspect. Full-force also usually carries an alignment along with it as well. Aspect The core three aspects of the soul each have a very different effect on full-force and how it affects one's capabilities, however since the concepts themselves are so simple they leave the powers very open ended. *Will lets you make things happen, it's action and body based, mostly combat based. *Potential creates options and ideas, increasing skill and range of what a person can do. *Life is the most abstract and can increase how in tune someone is with existence and also their endurance, along with how much influence they have on the world around them. Alignment One of three alignments apply to a full-force realization. This is effected by the 'flaw' that the one going full-force overcomes and why they go full-force at all. *Rising: One rises when they overcome a negative flaw or demon and realizes their aspect in an attempt to protect or commit a good deed etc. *Breaking: One breaks when they became so apathetic or distant that they no longer care about their limitations, this is also seen as the soul vessel of that person becoming broken. It is said to be impossible to revert form this type of full-force and often leads to an eternal lethargic state. *Falling: When one overcomes a positive flaw, destroying a limitation of morality to allow them to realize their aspect. This is usually associated with attempts to do wrong and rage induced full-force states. Of The Spark The most powerful by far of full-force states is the full-force of the spark. Atained though true understanding in one's self it allows godlike abilities to be unlocked for a breif time, or possibly forever. This form of full foce can be attained by any being with a spark.